Moments From the Soul
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Simple, sweet (and some not as sweet) little moments with Phineas, Ferb, and their amazing older sister. [Happy Birthday, Marissa Flynn]


**NOTE: If none of you have read "Moments From the Heart", then disregard the message from below; it won't make any sense...I guess.**

 **You probably remember me doing this for Exotos135; well, I decided to do the same thing for Marissa Flynn, only with PnF characters! X3**

 **So, this is how it'll work for these little drabbles: 1. I'll only do these for my closest friends on the site.**

 **2\. Depending on the length of the name, I'll only be using one half of the name; for example, Exotos135's gift didn't include the numbers in his name. In this case, Flynn will not be included within the drabbles.**

 **3\. And I must stress this: THIS IS FOR MY CLOSE FRIENDS ON THIS SITE. It's not something you can request for.**

 **I own NOTHING!**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **Magnanimous**

"Sorry, Marissa..."

This had happened a mere few months before Marissa and Phineas ever met Ferb; Phineas had been playing with a science kit, one that Candace was given to work on for a school project. Candace had neglected to do anything, so Phineas, curious, decided to play with it, thinking that it was a toy. Marissa entered moments later, and found Phineas mixing together random mixtures, that were bubbling to the point of shuddering in the child's hand.

Marissa acted quickly, though not quickly enough. Currently, the girl's hair was cartoonishly spread around out of proportion, while her face was charred and black. She coughed out a black of smoke, just as Phineas, full of shame of his actions, had apologized. Marissa removed her glasses momentarily to wipe off the black smears that the mini explosion created, and noticed that some of it had spread onto Phineas's face as well. In spite her condition, Marissa giggled a little, and ruffled Phineas's head.

"Hey. It's alright, Phinny; we all make mistakes. Now, let's get cleaned up, shall we?"

 **Always**

Ferb shyly strayed away from the other children in the park, and settled for the swings. He didn't really like to talk much, so the children seemed to leave him alone. It was how it always had been for the green-haired boy, and that's how he liked it. Or, rather, he tolerated it. In retrospect, he didn't know how it would feel to have someone else in the universe to spend some time with.

Of course, there was also the occasional bullying...

"Hey, it's that green-haired kid again!"

Ferb glanced over to see a group of children, but looked away instantly.

"Why doesn't he ever say anything? Does he think he's better than us, or something?"

"I bet he's like that 'cause he's weird."

"Yeah. I bet he's an alien. That would explain the hair."

The gossiping continued on, but Ferb simply ignored it. The words hurt, but he tried to overlook it anyway. He gave another quick glance out of curiosity, barely noticing a boy walking away from the said group to go over by the swings.

"You'll get weird germs!" a child warned.

The boy waved dismissively. "You're being ridiculous," he said with a bit of a lisp in his voice, "I'm just gonna go say hello."

With that, the boy sat next to Ferb on the swings, smiling. Ferb looked over at the boy, who let out a hand. "I'm Phineas! What's your name?"

Unbeknownst to either of the boys, what appeared to be a short-lived friendship at the park, turned into an eternal bond in the future.

 **Relatively Evil**

Marissa glanced around at the penthouse, walking towards a particular weapon. "So...you're an evil scientist, then?"

Doofenshmirtz let out a sigh. "Yes," he said, "For the hundredth time, I am. I'm not a pharmacist, I'm not a veterinarian, and I am not a marine biologist. I. Am. An evil scientist."

"...An evil scientist?"

"Yes."

"Which is evil?"

"Indeed."

"And has a degree in science?"

"Yes."

Marissa looked at the said degree, noting how much money it had cost to buy it off the internet. Doofenshmirtz awkwardly snatched it away, laughing nervously at this before tossing it unceremoniously to the side. Marissa continued to examine the man in the white lab-coat, like she had been for the last few hours. Doofenshmirtz began to sweat a little.

"...An evil scientist?"

Doofenshmirtz simply stared at his daughter, who seemed to slip farther into her amnesiac state. The evil scientist began to rub his temples, muttering to himself, "I really hope that the boys finish their Memory Retrieval Machine soon. This is getting ridiculous!"

It was at that point that Doofenshmirtz regretted more than ever that he had decided to recreate the Amnesia-inator. Especially given that he had decided to get the assistance of his children. Including Marissa. Who the machine had zapped.

Sigh...

 **Intuition**

Phineas practically stumbled into the room, a big grin on his face. Marissa looked over from the TV, shutting it off as Phineas went into a quick-paced ramble.

"MarissaIwasoutsideandmetthisniceprettygirlshesniceandlikesthecolorpink-!"

Marissa loved her brother dearly, but she often worried about how much sugar the boy liked to take. She barely understood a word that Phineas was saying, he seemed so excited. "Phineas? Phineas?!"

Phineas snapped out of his thoughts, blinking at his sister. Marissa smiled. "Can you please repeat that?" she asked, "I didn't catch it. What was this about pink?"

"No, no, no, not that specifically," Phineas laughed, "I met a new friend! She lives across the street, and she-"

Phineas went on with his ramble, Marissa listening with a patient smile. Clearly, he liked this girl a lot. Never had he gone into a ramble like this when he met Baljeet or Buford, or any friend he had ever made before. Well, there was Ferb, but they were going to be brothers soon. It made sense for him to be excited about that. Call it a girl's intuition, but you could say that Marissa knew that Phineas was going to grow up with this girl, and that she'd be one of his closest friends.

Suddenly, the conversation seemed to end, and Marissa was taken aback.

"Uh...Phineas. You stopped."

"Yeah. Why?"

"...Did you ask the girl her name?"

Phineas's smile slowly turned into a frown. He took a few comical steps back, before zipping out the door. Marissa laughed a little. "Oh, Phineas..."

 **Sister**

It wasn't that Marissa didn't trust her sister, Candace. No, nothing could be further from the truth...alright. So Candace had a tendency to overreact in certain situations. And yes, some of Candace's reasons behind her actions of "busting her brothers" was questionable. Especially since Phineas and Ferb were never that careless when it came to building machinery.

It wasn't a lack of trust in her older sister, rather the idea that Marissa herself would rather be the one keeping an eye on them. Especially on Phineas, her younger blood relative, whose innocence was that of purity, not that Phineas was completely perfect. No one was that perfect, even if Marissa often thought that about her brother. Nonetheless, it was sort of a form of guilt that often would fill her when it came to favoring Phineas over Ferb.

Ferb was amazing, though; he always told her that he never minded her sisterly affections to aim towards Phineas. Phineas probably needed Marissa more than he did, Ferb had explained.

It was more of a civic duty to Marissa, to assure that Phineas remained safe. Phineas himself always returned the favor, but a reason that mirrored Marissa's. Phineas clearly couldn't live without Marissa; she meant too much for him. For Marissa, however, there was something even deeper than that. Something that she had wondered over for a while, perhaps even more recently than she thought to herself.

Their mother was never there.

Linda Flynn, their beloved mother, was always missing during the times that Phineas and Ferb created their inventions. She was either busy, or taking some sort of class, or on vacation, or, or...somewhere other than with the boys. It wasn't that she was a terrible mother, it was just...she should be THERE for them. Not just some of the time, but most of the time. It was like Linda had no idea that Phineas and Ferb were creating these machines in the first place.

And leaving Candace in charge, conditionally or not, just didn't seem...relatively sane. Marissa felt like it was her responsibility to keep everything in check, without having any form of casualty. Because if something bad were to happen, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

 **Soothing**

Phineas yawned beside Marissa, snuggling close to her as they sat underneath the giant tree in their backyard. Ferb was at the dentist (to which Phineas noted that Ferb seemed nervous about it), Isabella was at a Fireside Girl's meeting, Baljeet was conducting a scientific experiment on Buford after persuading him with metaphorical cheese, Candace was on a date with Jeremy, and Perry...well, they never knew where he went during the day.

The two siblings decided to take the time to relax, and spend time together for the day. Phineas especially enjoyed this time with his older sister. Marissa had been one of his closest friends since the beginning of his life, and since then they'd been closer than anything or one else in the face of the universe and all of time and space. Of course, that was spoken in Phineas's own words; Marissa felt something a little differently, though they were closely the same.

Oddly enough, there had always been a connection between the two of them. It was Marissa who heard Phineas's first words, Marissa who witnessed him build things even before Candace knew about his gifts, and it was Marissa who had always been there for him longer than even her own parents. She didn't know why, but she always felt that in any case or reality, there'd always be two siblings with a bond as strong as theirs.

When thinking of these things, Phineas and Marissa would simply smile at the ideas dancing in their heads before drifting into sleep. They'd wake up later, and would be met up with Ferb, or Candace, or Perry. It didn't matter to them at that moment; what matter was their bond.

 **Alternate Realities**

"I tell you the truth, it would take a million gigawots of energy," Baljeet told the two boys, who were working on a particular machine, "Thereby overloading the local power-grid! And that's if you go counterclockwise; even if you managed to create a machine large enough to open a portal through time and space, in theory it should take out the energy of the entire building! We'd be trapped up here!"

Doofenshmirtz gave a look at Baljeet, crossing his arms. "There's a thing called stairs, you know," he said, "We have those here. Not just elevators...of course, now that I think about it, the doors lock when the power- -o-okay, actually, I see why you're worried about this. Never mind."

"Not to worry, Baljeet," Phineas said, switching up the wires, "With a couple adjustments, we can make this solar-powered; completely eco-friendly."

Ferb gave a thumbs up in recognition. Marissa looked over to her youngest brother. "Phineas, you sure about this?" she asked, "I mean, half of me thinks this'll be cool, and the other half tells me that we're not gonna like what we see."

Phineas smiled in reassurance. "You need not worry, my beloved big sister," he said, putting the final touches, jumping off the machine, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Moments later, Doofenshmirtz finally turned on the machine, displaying it dramatically to the other children and Perry, who was having a moment of de-ja-vu as fear seemed to fill in him. Isabella took note of this, and began petting him comfortingly, though her efforts did nothing to call him down. The portal was torn open...

 _ROOOOOAAAAAAR!_

Everyone screamed as they feel back, the strange mutation of what appeared to be a mix of several different animals roared at the alternate Doofenshmirtz and Phineas began running down the halls of DEI, yelling at each other as they were trying to figure out a solution to their problem. They appeared to be leading the creature somewhere, though to where was unknown. The alternates appeared to be completely unaware of the portal that seemed to open out of nowhere.

"...record, I blame you for this!" the alternate Phineas yelled.

"Just shut up and help me with the..." the alternate Doofenshmirtz disappeared to another room along with the other Phineas.

The portal randomly shut itself off, sparking madly. Everyone stared in shock. "...Ferb," Phineas said, "Hand me the transdimensional remote."

Ferb gingerly replied. Phineas looked completely calm before chucking the remote at the machine, breaking it. Phineas clapped the dust from his hands, smiling. "Now, let's agree never to speak of this again," he said optimistically as he began to walk away.

Awkwardly, several of Phineas's comrads began to follow Phineas's lead, though Doofenshmirtz and Marissa stayed behind, staring at the remains of the Other Dimension-inator. "Sorry about that, Mr. Doofenshmirtz," Marissa said, "But, he has a point; that was..."

"Well, I guess so," Doofenshmirtz sighed, "But...I can't help but feel that his actions today are gonna bite us in the butt one day."

 **A/N:**

 **Happy birthday, Marissa Flynn! I hope you enjoyed these drabbles, and I especially hope that you're day of birth is a magnificent one! XD**

 **As for the rest of you reading this, read, review, follow, or whatever. I hope you guys liked it, too. :3**

 **-GTS**


End file.
